The present invention refers to an apparatus for cutting ductile materials, particularly for chopping plastic materials processed in an extruder or in a mixing and kneading apparatus. The cutting apparatus comprises a nozzle having a plurality of outlet openings separated from each other by separator webs. A cutting tool is adapted to be driven to a rotational movement. It has a plurality of cutting knives for cutting off material strands discharged through the outlet openings of the nozzle, and a drive assembly is provided for driving the cutting tool.
Moreover, the present invention also refers to a method of operating such a cutting apparatus.
A cutting apparatus of this kind is primarily used for chopping plastic material processed in an extruder and discharged therefrom.